underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AlessaGillespie
Hi, welcome to Underworld Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Amelia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 09:07, 17 May 2009 Markus Corvinus you need to watch the beginning of underworld 2 again because it clearly spells his name with a k not a c. Awesome! What's Next What's next on our agenda of things to edit and fix? :If there's anything that you feel needs working on, go for it! I've edited just about every page on this wiki at least 3 times, but I feel some of them are lacking something, though I'm not sure what. I'm a little lacking on knowledge linked to RotL since I consider that movie to be an abomination unto the series, so pages connected to that are probably missing a good deal of stuff. Glad to see someone around here besides me cares about the wiki. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 09:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Categories vs. Articles Hey Jillian, I've just made a few articles redundant (e.g. Vampire Elder). Do we want to copy the contents of their Talk pages over to their Category counterparts and delete them or do we want to keep the articles and have nothing but links in Categories? (The only reason I see for the latter is that Categories do not have 'Move this page' or 'Share this article' features) Matt shade 17:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Matt Shade And I found this link (http://www.imfdb.org/index.php/Underworld). Should I include it somewhere, as 'External Links' on the main page perhaps? 18:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Matt Shade :Just took a closer look at what you're talking about, I think the articles and categories should remain separate, with the categories only sporting links and nothing else (or, at the very most, an extremely brief description). On a side note, I think the Lycan article should be split into two, with one article for the Lycans and one for the werewolves, since they have several different traits. As for the link, I definitely think it should be included on the main page. That's some serious research they did there. o_O [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 20:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::How about we make Vampire and Hybrid categories only (since they're not going anywhere), Vampire Elder and Death Dealer articles only (since only a few are 'non-Dealers') and split the Lycan page into a Werewolf category and a Lycan article? The categories would hold basic information (e.g. the really detailed info on a lycan dominant hybrid would be found on the Michael Corvin page). That's just a suggestion, of course.Matt shade 22:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Matt Shade :::Honestly, I think they all need to keep their respective articles, though I think the Elders and Death Dealers categories need to be wiped due to there only being three elders and most vamps being death dealers at some point, and notations should be made under the Vampires category to distinguish the three elders. I think there should be one article for Werewolves and one for Lycans, with one category classed as Lycans, but which includes the Werewolves with notations (similar to the Elders idea). [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 22:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Of course, but if we have nothing in the categories then (in my humble opinion) there is little point in even having categories at all since it's quicker and easier to link from article to article. I'm thinking Characters, the three Species, Locations and a new one (what could cover articles like Elders, Council, Death Dealers, Blood Memories and the Pendant? Terms or Terminology, maybe? Hey, we could rename species Beastiary and terms Dictionary, that could work. And timeline could be... umm... Chronicles, maybe?). Matt shade 23:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Matt Shade ::::I've been looking it over and one way to go is we rename categories to plural (Characters, Vampires, Hybrids etc.) and articles to singular (Vampire, Hybrid) (or vice versa if we prefer). Another thing we could do is put Lycan and Werewolf as articles under a common category and do the same for Vampire, Elder, Death Dealer and Council but the problem is that would be mixing with character articles in that same category. Matt shade 10:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Matt Shade :::::From what I've seen of other wikis, that's how categories are supposed to work. By their very nature, they're redundant, but that could be fixed by removing the lists on the articles (for example, the Vampire page should not have a list of every vampire in the series, only the ones needed to provide examples. The full list should be left to the category). I definitely agree with what you wrote in your second post. To avoid the vampire, lycan, and hybrid categories from overlapping with characters, I think the character category should be wiped and a humans one added for characters such as the cleaners. Of course, then that leaves the question of where Alexander will go. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 12:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Right, but wouldn't it then be easier to just have a Species category linking to articles like Vampire and Hybrid and delete categories Vampire, Lycan and Hybrid? If the list of characters are divided among the categories then we get double info since some minor characters don't have articles yet. ::::::But that's not what I meant about the mixing. I meant I would prefer to go the Vampire category and not see the V column as "Vampire, Vampire Council, Vampire Coven, Vampire Covenant, Vampire Elder, Vampire Safehouse, Vampire Virus, Viktor", I would like to see just "Viktor" while the others are just linked up top (or not mentioned on that particular page at all) since they belong to other (yet-to-be-named) categories but that's just me.Matt shade 14:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Matt Shade :::::::I really don't think it would be a good idea to delete the Vampire, Hybrid, and Lycan categories completely. They should just be kept at a list of known members of these species that link to each character article. Again, the only time that would create a problem is with Alexander Corvinus. It also helps to keep track of all the characters and where they belong automatically without someone having to edit other pages to include the character in a list. All they would have to do is add the category to the character's page. As for the Vampire thing, most of the stuff you listed (Vampire Virus, Safehouse, etc.) shouldn't even be on the Vampires category. The category's only for individual characters, not locations, groups, etc. Viktor should be the only thing in the V column at all (unless I'm missing another vamp whose name starts with V). [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 18:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::My point exactly on the V column. I've edited the categories but they could use a lot more tweaking. ::::::::Oh, and I think Alexander can technically be Human if Michael and the third son is. And Helena, Samantha and (eventually) Adam would then make six.Matt shade 22:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Come to think of it, I think the official website lists as Alex as human, so that definitely makes sense. Thanks for all the work here! At least this wiki should never get to where it has as many redundant categories as the horror films wiki, which has categories based on gender, movie, character list, etc. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 06:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You're welcome. I still feel we can do the singular vs. plural separation (doesn't really matter which one's which as long as it's consistent). If you rename the pages (I don't think I have access), I'll update all the links (I got the hang of it now). And I can split the lycan page, if you still want that.Matt shade 11:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Agreed on the plural vs. singular. I'll get on that. ETA: Vampires and Vampire were already split, so I just moved the pages Lycan and Hybrid to Lycans and Hybrids. Apparently, it's impossible to move the categories, leaving the only option for changing their titles to delete the entire category and start over. If you think that should be done, feel free. I'm fine with it either way. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 22:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::There, some of the categories (like 'Characters') can now be wiped though I haven't checked if there is anything on their Discussion pages or the like. The Winter Hey Jillian, I was thinking about something I keep reminding myself about. Tanis claims Selene's family was killed the winter of Lucian's escape but we are only assuming he means the Rise of the Lycans when Tanis could just as easily be referring to Lucian faking his death with Kraven's help (which could be 10 years later). Do we want this mentioned here? Matt shade 10:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Viktor killed Selene's family to stop Lucian from learning where William was, in case he knew about him and was foolish enough to think he could use William's help. Why would he wait 10 years to erase that only link? Furthermore, why would he wait until the very reason he had for worrying about William's release was supposedly dead? Viktor believed Lucian was dead, and his forces mostly destroyed. He really didn't have any reason to kill Selene's family so late, but he had every reason to do it right after Lucian escaped. So Tanis definitely meant that Selene was turned the same winter that Sonja died. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 21:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Excellent point. Except Viktor obviously couldn't be sure the pendant was out of the picture even with Lucian gone. And 10 years was just the maximum, it could be 2 years for all I know. But you're right, Viktor would have little reason to wait. Matt shade 21:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Oh hey.Are you the only one on here? Cuz if you are we could chat all week and on school weeks.Michelleerin 06:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm the only admin here, but there are other users who tend to pop in and out, most notably Matt shade. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 06:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm notable? Cool. Matt shade 10:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Underworld 4 Hey Jillian, Heard the latest? (http://www.bloody-disgusting.com/news/21029) Matt shade 17:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I saw that, but haven't been able to reply until recently. As I wrote on IMDb, I think it sounds like Kate wants them to change something in the script before she agrees to sign on. I'm not sure what to think of this development. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 01:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) mini fan fiction profiles hi there, everyone, i wanted to make a note of something, i'd like to put together mini fan fiction profiles for the lycan characters from the Underworld: The Eternal War computer game, also just to point out, that i'm a bit of a story writer and i could come up with ideas and a bit of a background for these lycan characters, i'm quit good at it, i've already been working on a mini profile for the character the Berserk Lycan, that's one hell of a profile, the reason why i call it fan fiction profiles, is cause for the rest of the lycan characters, they might not have much of a profile, and i thought that fan fiction would be the best way, but at the same time, with there profiles, i'd stay true to the history of the story lines to the computer game of the eternal war, and stay true to the underworld series, i tend to come up with ideas for these characters by doing researching on the origins of there names, with what there states are in the group of lycans, from how it comes across in the eternal war, these lycans might come with been the next storngest after Lucian and Raze, i mean they come across to me as other commanders in the clan, so i'm thinking it would of taken time for then to get to that stage, of been at the top of the lycan ranking, also that fact most of then have the high level rage power, i'm guessing they had taken the time to gain that, cause it takes a lot of time, in fact i had not too long ago, been able to make the lycan character Zak more powerful and for him to have the high level rage power, so with all that, i slowly put together a mini fan fiction profile, and i'm at the moment in the middle of slowly working on some fan fiction stories that's to the underworld series, and a lot of these lycan characters are in my stories, i'm hopeing that one day i can make one of these underworld fan fiction stories in to a home movie, and that i even made it that i could play one of these lycan commander characters, so i could together so profiles, but it's going to take some time.......a long time, cause i'm also working on my stories and doing heaps of research, so let me know what any of your think, if you like the idea, if any of you have any ideas, anything, then let me know, James Chee Viktor's strength I disagree. It would make a sort of sense that Viktor started out not that much stronger than the other proto-Death Dealers but repeatedly having your anatomic structure first atrophying then practically decaying then regenerated by of all things the blood of the very first vampire (who IMHO may not decay at all during hibernation judging by his and his brother's introduction into modern day) has an effect (muscles growing back stronger etc). Might even be how the Elders can survive such long-term hibernation (darn, that just set the wheels turning again). Basically I'm saying you could have a fourth elder vampire who would be quite a bit stronger than Selene used to be but Viktor or Amelia would have wiped the floor with him/her in a test of strength since he/she was never part of the Chain. The alternative "Viktor is that strong simply because he was turned by Marcus and he's ancient" is just as speculative in my humble opinion. So I feel (especially considering I used phrasing like "fan speculation", "suggests", "could be attributed") the possibility warrants its spot on this wiki. Matt shade 08:59, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's implied that both immortal species are based on age from the opening of the first movie when Selene said "...older, more powerful lycans were able to change at will." Further, all of the novelizations make numerous references to vampires being stronger based on age and who turned them. I can't remember the exact quotes, two I remember off the top of my head are Singe thinking about how dangerous Viktor was because of how close he was to the beginning of the Corvinus line, and Amelia being referred to as the oldest and most powerful female vampire. If her age had nothing to do with her power, that would not necessarily be true. The production notes for Underworld: Evolution say of Selene: 'He took Selene under his wing, and by converting her into a vampire personally not only made her immortal, but also made her infinitely stronger than her vampire kin.' Based on these evidences, yes, who turns you and how old you are does decide the power of the immortals. To the contrary, I could find no evidence that Viktor gained extra power through being awakened by Marcus' blood. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 02:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::For the record, I did NOT say age or being turned by Marcus "had nothing to do with their strength" or that it doesn't "decide the power of the immortals", I was speaking of a factor in addition. And I repeat, unless we find evidence that Viktor did not gain extra power through being borderline resurrected by Marcus' blood, to say that he did not remains just as much speculation as saying he did. I won't push the matter, I only point it out for principle's sake. Selene '''infinitely stronger', huh? I'm surprised she didn't just choke the life from Kraven herself. Matt shade 18:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) The old "Viktor lying?" issue Hey, Jillian! Am I in the wrong here? "An anonymous Wikia contributor changed the Timeline back to the Elders having leapfrogged for fourteen centuries. Now I freely admit that one line of Viktor's dialogue to Selene in the first movie and Viktor's stated age on that movie's website (put up at its release) supports this but does it make sense to anyone that Lucian endured nearly 800 years as a slave before rebelling? And the whole what to do about Marcus' rambunctuous twin brother? Was he trapped after a cave-in for 600 years, dig himself out, get captured, sat on by the Elders for 200 years before put in his cell? (No wonder he's insane!)" PS. I have been contributing (e.g. William's Prison and Monastery), just had log-in difficulties. Matt shade 14:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering where you went. 14 centuries makes sense, as Marcus, Amelia, and Viktor were all born in the 600s. Viktor certainly lied when he said the chain remained unbroken for all those years, but I don't see much evidence that he lied about the chain being roughly 14 centuries old. Lucian and Sonja were both born in the 1200s, and the events of RotL takes place in the 1400s, making them both about 200 years old at the time of Sonja's death and Selene's birth. That would mean Viktor was using feral werewolves as slaves for a good 600 years before the Lycans came around. Why it took them 6 centuries to find and capture William (since Selene says that it was only 20 years after the creation of both species that the war started), I have no idea, and I honestly don't think it makes much sense for him to be roaming around for that long and there to still be a human population anywhere in the entire country. It also makes no sense that Selene's family was killed in the 1400s, when William was captured in 1201. I get that it takes time to build something of that size, especially in such a primitive time period, but 200 years? But that's the info we're given, so there's not much we can do about it. Maybe the new movie will clear things up. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 02:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::14 centuries makes sense, as Marcus, Amelia, and Viktor were all born in the 600s. Viktor certainly lied when he said the chain remained unbroken for all those years, but I don't see much evidence that he lied about the chain being roughly 14 centuries old. ::The only evidence he was telling the truth I've seen was the website saying he was 1,400 years old. Don't think that website has been updated since the first movie was released so I personally rank that up with Selene originally being 127. ::Lucian and Sonja were both born in the 1200s, and the events of RotL takes place in the 1400s, making them both about 200 years old at the time of Sonja's death and Selene's birth. ::So you choose to interpret Selene's voiceover in the third movie talking about SPECIFICALLY two decades for no reason then 600 years LATER Lucian was born? Hm. ::That would mean Viktor was using feral werewolves as slaves for a good 600 years before the Lycans came around. ::The movies never say he used them as slaves at all. We saw one female in captivity, that's all. ::Why it took them 6 centuries to find and capture William (since Selene says that it was only 20 years after the creation of both species that the war started), I have no idea, and I honestly don't think it makes much sense for him to be roaming around for that long and there to still be a human population anywhere in the entire country. ::In my mind, trapped after a cave-in or similar or he WAS born 12th Century. Personally, I like to think both, and Marcus got bitten spelunking for his body. (EDIT: Only joking about the Marcus part) ::It also makes no sense that Selene's family was killed in the 1400s, when William was captured in 1201. I get that it takes time to build something of that size, especially in such a primitive time period, but 200 years? ::William was captured in 1202 but Selene's family was killed because Lucian took one of the keys in 1402. It doesn't matter what kind of prison the Elders kept William in at the time Viktor wanted the one we see built. ::Maybe the new movie will clear things up. ::Maybe but I doubt that very much.Matt shade 03:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC)